1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing an original image and a control method for the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an image processing apparatus which is capable of rotating an original image, and a control method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, compound machines which combine copying functions and facsimile functions have become commercially available. Most of these machines are basically copying machines which are equipped with facsimile functions; therefore, documents are frequently set on the readers thereof in the same orientation as that on the copying machines, considering the reading speed. For instance, when a document of A4 size (210 mm.times.297 mm) which conforms to ISO Standard is read, the A4 document is set so that reading sensors such as CCD line sensors are parallel with the long sides of the A4 document.
For facsimile communication, however, the document must be fed line by line in the horizontal scanning direction on a transmission line. Hence, in the example stated above, if the image, which has been read, were transmitted as it is, then it would be transmitted as a short document in A3 size. For this reason, it has been proposed to rotate the document image, which has been read, so as to switch the read document image in the horizontal scanning direction to the one in the vertical scanning direction by means of a rotating function before transmitting it.
However, even if the aforesaid conventional facsimile apparatus has a rotating function, the rotating function is available only when a document of a particular size such as the A4 size is set on the reader; therefore, it presents the problems described below. Incidentally, XXR (A5R/A4R, etc.) will represent the size applied to a case wherein a document is placed on the reader so that the short sides thereof are parallel to the aforesaid reading sensors and XXH (A5H/A4H, etc.) will represent the size applied to a case wherein a document is placed on the reader so that the long sides thereof are parallel to the reading sensors.
(1) When a document of A5 size or other size, on which the rotating function does not work, is sent in G3 mode, white data must be added to make it A4 size in the horizontal scanning direction to comply with the requirements given under T.30 of ITU-T Recommendation if the document is set in A5R, thus adding to waste.
(2) In a case wherein a control system works to enlarge an A5 document to an A4 document before sending the document, if the document is set in A5H, then it is sent as a short document of A3R. In this case, if the receiver is not capable of receiving the document in the A3 size, then the document is reduced, after all, before sending it, thus involving wasteful processing.
(3) If it is preset whether the rotating processing is to be implemented for each standard size, then no efficient processing can be carried out when a document of a nonstandard size is sent.